Many client applications are programmed to transmit data to a central server periodically. For example, all client computers in an enterprise system may be programmed to transmit diagnostic data to a central server daily at midnight. However, in large systems with thousands or millions of computers, a central server may not have the resources to handle all the data transmitted simultaneously. Furthermore, a computer network forwarding the data may not have the bandwidth to handle the large amount of data if they are all transmitted simultaneously.